Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Las Arenas del Tiempo
by Braulio
Summary: Bueno disculpen por una historia tan mala e incompleta, pero les aseguro que estoy asiendo una super historia en que voy a fusionar la serie de The clone wars, el videojuego prince of persia 1, 2, 3 y 4, el videojuego assassins creed y todos sus protagonistas, god of war, skyrim, y otros mas.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno disculpen por una historia tan mala e incompleta, pero les aseguro que estoy asiendo una super historia en que voy a fusionar la serie de The clone wars, el videojuego prince of persia 1, 2, 3 y 4, el videojuego assassins creed y todos sus protagonistas, god of war, skyrim, y otros mas.

Para aquellos que no me creen este es el trailer en general: Starkiller o Galen Marek no es sith ni yedi, tampoco posee la fuerza, es hermano adoptivo de lux bonteri, starkiller se convierte en yedi, de este pasa hacer sith, luego pasa a hacer el principe oscuro o dark prince, y tiene un romance con ahsoka tano, al igual que lux bonteri tiene un romance con ahsoka tano. Altair no es sith ni yedi pero se va haciendo cada vez fuerte a medida que pasa mas obstaculos y tiene un romance con Barriss Offee. Tambien aparecen personajes inesperados.

The clone wars: Las arenas del tiempo.

Prologo: Vidas marcadas

En una galaxia muy lejana…Resplandecía un planeta, un joven hombre Jorge Bonteri y una joven mujer Mina Bonteri, fueron coronados reyes de Raxus.

Este matrimonio con el tiempo tuvieron dos hijos Juan Bonteri y Lux Bonteri. La familia era muy feliz, siempre contentos.

Pero un dia Mina Bonteri y su hijo Juan Bonteri de 10 años habian viajado a un Naboo por temas politicos, al regresar a Raxus, la nave en el que viajaban habia explotado y estrellado en este planeta, todos acudieron para rescatarlos, y el propio rey Jorge Bonteri se apresuro con desesperación a rescartar a su familia. Al ver la nave en llamas se orrorizo por completo, a pesar de que sus subditos trataron de impedirle de que no entrara, este se armo de valor con el solo proposito de rescatar a su esposa e hijo. Buscando con desesperacion los habia encontrado entre medio de las llamas, ellos estaban muy aferrados y asustados, Jorge Bonteri al verlos no dudo en ir al rescatarlos, y corrio hacia ellos, los tomo y los saco de la nave en llamas.

En el hospital, un droide medico le habia notificado al rey Bonteri de que la reina Mina Bonteri se encontraba estable, pero que el principe Juan Bonteri no habia sobrevivido a la operación. Esta noticia le destrozo el corazon al propio rey, estaba tan triste que empezo a gritar del dolor. Esta noticia destrozo a toda la familia, que alguna vez era muy feliz.

La familia real que alguna vez era feliz, unida y divertidos, ahora eran una familia triste, antisocial y ninguno de ellos se divertian. Estos fueron tiempos muy duros para la familia real.

Un niño llora y grita de dolor, y se convierte en buerfano, al saber que sus padre murieron, en este accidente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capiltulo 1: El encuentro y el comienzo

Los dias han pasado desde el accidente, y la familia real aun no se recupera por la perdida del Principe Juan. En uno de los dias el Rey Jorge decidio ir a pasear caminado por la ciudad, para olvidar el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro, no sabia de que este dia iva cambiar su vida.

Paseando con sus guardaespaldas, llego al barrio de los mercaderes, donde decidio comprar algo.

En otro lugar del mercado de los mercaderes, dos niños huerfanos y pobres caminaban por el lugar, buscando a quien robar, disimuladamente uno de ellos le habia robado pan aun mercader, pero no se dio cuenta de que habia robado frente al rey y a los guardias, estos ultimos al ver esto, reaccionaron y persiguieron a los niños.

-Galen: Altair cuidado, corre..

Ambos niños corrieron de los guardias, pero Altair fue agarro los guardias y golpeado por haber robado. Galen al ver a su amigo en apuros decidio rescatarlo golpeando a los guardias, pero uno de ellos reacciono y lo persiguió, el Galen emprendio una fuga tratando de no abandonar a Altair Auditore, Galen con un movimiento veloz esquivo a los guardias saltando y corriendo, impresionando al Rey Bonteri, pero finalmente fue agarrado por uno de los guardias, le extendieron un brazo para intentar cortarselo con una espada, pero en el ultimo segundo.

-Jorge Bonteri: ¡Alto!

Los guardias pararon a un milimetro del brazo de Galen. En fundaron la espada y se arrodillaron frente al Rey Bonteri,

-Guardia: Señor estos niños acaban de robar, merecen un castigo….

-Jorge Bonteri: ¡Eso lo decido yo! Y ustedes niños como se llaman.

-Altair: Yo me llamo Altair Auditore, y el es mi mejor amigo Galen Marek.

-Jorge Bonteri: ¿Y sus padres?

-Galen: Nuestros padres murieron en la nave que venia de Naboo, cuando esta se estrello hace unos dias, por favor rey perdonanos, no lo volveremos hacer.

El rey al escuchar esto se acordo de su perdida.

-Jorge Bonteri: Los perdono, pero lo que hicieron estubo muy mal, pero fue muy valiente al haber robado no solo al frente de los guardias y al adelante mio. Ustedes son unos niños muy valientes. ¡Capitan!

-Capitan: Si señor.

-Jorge Bonteri: ¡Monte a estos niños a los caballos nos volvemos a casa!

-Capitan: Si señor.

Galen y Altair se encontraban muy confundidos, no sabian lo que pasaba, y no sabian lo que la iban a pasar a ellos.

Al llegar al palacio, los niños fueron desmontados, y caminaron con el rey. Estos se sorpredieron al verlo mientras caminaban por los pasillos hasta llegar a los jardines donde hacia una mujer sentada tomando te.

-Jorge Bonteri: Hola Mina.

-Mina Bonteri: Hola Jorge.

Ambos abrazaron. Mina dirigio la mirada hacia los niños.

-Mina Bonteri: ¿Estos niños quienes son?

-Jorge Bonteri: Estos niños son nuestros hijos adoptivos.

Mina se sorprendio y agarro a Jorge de la mano y lo alego de los niños.

-Mina Bonteri: ¿Por qué lo habeis hecho?

-Jorge Bonteri: No lo se. Fueron muy valientes por haber robado.

-Mina Bonteri: ¿Robaron?

-Jorge Bonteri: Si robaron.

-Mina Bonteri: ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste? No los podemos adoptar.

-Jorge Bonteri: Hay algo en esos chicos que me hizo que los adoptara, son especiales.

-Mina Bonteri: ¡No pueden ser nuestros hijos!

-Jorge Bonteri: As lo que quieras pero ellos no se hiran.

Mina quedo muda al escuchar eso, y miro a los niños.

Los dias han pasado, Galen y Altair fueron considerados principes a pesar de que eran adoptados y provenian de los barrios bajos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: The Clone Wars

Han pasado años desde la inesperada adopción de Galen y Altair por la familia real Bonteri. Ahora Galen con 16 años y Altair con 18 años, se convirtieron en grandes principes junto con su hermano adoptivo Lux que tenia de 16 años.

Han pasado años y ocurrieron los hechos de la amenaza fantasma en Naboo, y habia comenzado el conflicto galaxtico entre la Republica y los Separatitas, denominada Guerras Clon.

Las Guerras Clon hace poco habian comenzado y ya habian cobrado muchas vidas, y muchos planetas fueron obligados a participar en este conflicto, entre ellos el planeta de Raxus.

En la armada separatista.

-Conde Dooku: Esta guerra se esta prolongando mucho tiempo y se esta volviendo mucho mas difícil enfrentar a los yedais y la republica.

-Grievous: ¿Que sugiere que haga my lord?

-Conde Dooku: Necesito nuevos generales que lideren mis ejercitos. Necesito contactarme con el rey Bonteri de Raxus, el es un buen general y esta endeudado conmigo.

Mientras en el planeta Raxus.

Galen y Altair se entrenaban luchando entre si con pistolas y espadas de acero, como un pasatiempo y con el fin de que su padre adoptivo Jorge los considere aptos para la batalla. Pero Lux era otro chico no le interesaba el combate ni ser soldado, solo le interesaba las comodidades que el palacio le podia dar.

En la arena.

-Galen: Eres muy bueno Altair con la espada y la pistola pero ¿eres capaz de igualarme? Hablando con burla.

-Altair: Jajaja…Hablas mucho hermanito pero no me estas dando una buena con burla.

Altair lanzo dadas hacia Galen, este ultimo corrio hacia Altair esquibando las dagas, y amabos desenfundaron espadas y entablaron batalla. Galen presento batalla con rapidos movimientos, pero Altair era mas rapido y respondio con un rapido movimiento iso volar por los aires a Galen.

-Altair: Eres bueno Galen, pero yo soy mejor.. Hablado con burla.

Galen se volvio a incorporar y le arrojo a Altair lanza que este de un salto esquivo, al caer vio a Galen saltando hacia el con la espada y Altair con su bloqueo el ataque, y la batalla se volvio a dar. Mientras tanto Jorge Bonteri y el Conde Dooku caminaban hacia la arena ablando al respecto de que Jorge debia liderar el ejercito del Conde Dooku, y que ultimo le exigia presentar a sus mejores guerreros para que el Conde Dooku pueda utilizar en sus misiones. Llegando a la arena el Conde Dooku se sorprendio al ver a Altair y a Galen luchando, el Conde Dooku, se dio cuenta de esos dos eran los guerreros que estaba buscando.

-Conde Dooku: ¿Quiénes son estos guerreros?

-Jorge Bonteri: Son mis hijos y no son guerreros, ahora yo les voy presentar grandes guerreros para usted.

-Conde Dooku: No te molestes ya los he encontrado.

El Conde Dooku contento sonrio y aplaudio, Galen y Altair pararon de luchar, y miraron al Conde Dooku confundidos.

-Conde Dooku: Excelente jóvenes guerreros. ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Galen: Yo me llamo Galen y el es mi hermano Altair.

-Conde Dooku: Muy bien, ustedes dos han peleado bien y son los guerreros que estoy buscando, preparense, porque iran a la guerra.

Galen y Altair se sorprendieron mucho, era el momento que estaban buscando, Jorge intento convenser al Conde Dooku de no llevarselos, Jorge sabia de que ellos dos no estaban preparados y no podria soportar si los perdia. Pero el Conde Dooku igualmente decidio llevarselos a el y a sus hijos.

Galen y Altair se dirigieron al cuartel donde se prepararon para a ir con el Conde Dooku, Galen vistio un traje negro similar al yedi, una armadura en los hombros, varios cinturones , y se llevo varias pistolas, granadas y a pesar de no ser Sith ni yedi se llevo con el sable de luz rojo, Altair vistio un traje blanco con capucha, pantalón negro, botas de cuero marrones, un gran cinturón, un arsenal de dagas, cuchillos y una vallesta, y en secreto llevaba en sus dos muñequeras cuchillos ocultos.

Ambos estaban listos para ir con el Conde Dooku a la guerra, pero antes fueron a despedir a su familia. Jorge y Mina estaban muy sorprendidos y angustiados pero a Lux no le afecto mucho esa noticia el los consideraba solamente amigos, porque el Conde Dooku los habia elegido a ellos como guerreros, Jorge y Mina no querian perderlos, pero Galen y Altair abrazaron a sus padres adoptivos muy fuerte, y prometiendoles que volverían a casa tan pornto como pudieran.

Asi es como el Conde Dooku satisfecho por sus exigencias se llevo Altair y Galen, estos dos les pasaba por la cabeza de que lucharian contra una Republica corrupta y que tendrian grandes aventuras.

Mientras en Christophsis Asaj Ventress luchaba contra los maestros yedais Anakin Skywalker y Obi-wan Kenobi.


End file.
